ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Harless Mansion is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The mansion on this old plantation belonged to Confederate General Braxton Mosby Harless, and it's one of the cult's Places of Darkness. Narrative After finding the Photograph of Braxton Harless on the altar at Nuit Blanche, Lincoln pays a visit to the Harless Mansion to investigate. Upon arrival he comes under attack by a group of cultists. Once he deals with them he enters the mansion through the attic and makes his way to the main floor. He begins to feel the effects of the drug and starts to hallucinate again. He sees vines grow rapidly and stretch across the floor of the room. He shakes it off, knowing it can't really be happening and investigates the items there. He listens to a recording of Braxton Harless describing how he first encountered Pere Sanglant, then examines a uniform and other relics belonging to the General. One of note was a medal he had been given for slaughtering a bunch of runaway slaves. Across the room he finds a watch and Rebel uniform belonging to Harless as well. When he finishes there he makes his way down to the basement to investigate further. He finds the long dead remains of General Harless in a chair, sitting in front of an idol of Pere Sanglant. He takes a photograph of the idol, then pick up a book sitting on Harless' lap. Inside he finds a symbol of the Well-Borns, it matches the one he found on the body at Sammy's Bar. He plays a recording that describes how the Harless bloodline will bear Pere Sanglant into flesh, and that incarnation will be known as The Blessed. Having seen all he needs, he leaves the mansion. Walkthrough Go to Harless Mansion. *Follow the mission marker to the Harless Mansion. As you get to the blocked dirt road, you will come under attack from a group of cultists. Enter mansion. *Go to the front of the mansion and head up the stairs to the left. Go through attic and drop down through the opening. Investigate mansion. *As you head into the main room, Lincoln will hallucinate and see vines growing across the floor. The room contains the following items to investigate: :Gameplay Note: To examine an item, approach it and press the appropriate button to interact with it, then follow the onscreen prompts shown in the lower left corner of the screen. Using intel view will highlight all unexamined clues in blue. #Tape recording on the right gives background on Pere Sanglant. #The medal on the table to the left. #The watch on the table to the right. #General Harless' confederate uniform at far end of room. #A note in adjacent room. *Head downstairs. As you cross the room Lincoln will come under attack by cultists. *Go to the far north room and drop through the opening into the basement. Investigate ceremonial site. *This room contains the following items to investigate: #The book on General Harless' lap. #The Pere Sanglant idol at end of room. #Tape recording about The Blessed. Leave mansion. *Leave through the basement door to end mission. Result † If this is the third Place of Darkness you investigated, it will grant the Haunted Places achievement and open up All for the Blessed. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Note-Frisco Fields 9.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 10.jpg Category:Site Administration Category:Policy